


Golden Time Lover

by CaptainL95



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Drink a lot of fluids and wait a while, need to pee. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange, and it's not just alchemists that have to worry about it.





	1. Rush for the Valley

Rush Valley, Amestris' premiere hub for automail prosthetics. Any engineer who worked on those mechanics would be privileged to even set foot in the town. That's why Winry Rockbell jumped off the train excitedly, eyes sparkling with anticipation as she landed on the station platform. “Come on guys, hurry up,” she shouted back to the car.

Not nearly as energetic, out stepped her accompaniment; a short golden-hair boy in a red coat and a giant suit of armor squeezing his way through the relatively tiny door. These were Edward and Alphonse Elric, respectively, Winry's childhood friends that were like family. Edward specifically was the reason she got so good at designing automail, she built his arm and leg at a young age after he lost them, the same time Al was confined to the armor. So it was up to her to stay on top of all the building techniques so Ed would have the best. And there was no doubt she'd find something of value in Rush Valley.

“Remind me again why we're making a detour in this desert craphole?” Ed was not a tactful man, and he didn't appreciate his journey to Dublith being hijacked by Winry's little vacation.

Al tried to silently tell his brother to be quiet about it, but it was too late, Winry's good mood had vanished as she grabbed the wrench on her belt. “AND WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH ME WANTING TO IMPROVE MY CRAFT?!” Just as expected and as always, that wrench was swung at Ed's skull with intent to harm. And even if he knew somewhere that it would end poorly from the beginning, he screamed in fear as Winry came at him. Al stepped forward as if to interfere, but thought better of it. Maybe this time, it would smack the lesson not to be rude into Ed. Doubtful.

While he was fending off the assault with his metal arm, Ed frantically analyzed his surroundings for a way out, and found one in the crowd warily approaching them. Winry stopped too as they got closer, and they could hear them whispering, “that short kid has automail”, “that looks incredible”, “I wonder who his mechanic is”, and other things like that. Once they were sure the violence had ended, the gatherers approached Edward, or more specifically his arm.

The people of Rush Valley did not understand personal space, because as many as could fit were pressed against Ed, pulling his right sleeve up and looking all over his automail arm. And the alchemist was not happy at a bunch of strangers getting so close. “Hey, hey! Get the hell away from me! Al, Winry, stop them!”

“Just let them look, Ed,” Winry called back. “They just want to admire some expert craftsmanship!” She was even holding Al back, not that he was trying to reach his brother with all his strength if he wasn't in real harm.

“What kind of friend are you?!” He could feel their hands all over his body and was not enjoying it, so once there was a chance for him to reach the ground, he clapped his hands together and hit the pavement, sending waves through the stone and knocking everyone away. He landed on his stomach, Al running to help him to his feet. “Nice of you to come to help, Al,” he mumbled as he stood up, patting his body down.

“You didn't have to throw them all away, Ed,” Winry complained. “But if you're going to be so anti-social, let's go look at the shops.” Though she was incredibly excited to see what kinds of automail would be on display, she had another reason to visit the stores; long train rides did not bode well for her bladder. A cross-country train, there were toilets available in the car, but she'd rather avoid them because their upkeep was not regular. She had to use it once, but now she really, really needed to pee again just as they arrived. Any of the stores would have a public restroom, she'd just use one of them before browsing.

“Fine,” Ed grumbled as he stepped to follow her. “As long as you don't expect me to pay for any of it.” He reached into one of his coat pockets, and stopped dead in his tracks. He put his hand into his other coat pocket, then all his pants pockets, and patted his clothing down. “Son of a...”

“What is it, Brother,” Al asked.

“Someone stole my pocket watch! The one that proves I'm a State Alchemist!” Ed madly checked every person anywhere close to him, for any suspicious characters that might be the culprit.

That wasn't good, Winry knew. Ed needed that watch to prove his rank, really important if he wanted to continue his “research”. But she was not up to chasing some two-bit thief in her current condition, so it'd be better to leave the Elrics on the hunt while she did her business.

Ed spotted someone, a dark-skinned girl looking at them, who ran away when she was seen. “There she is,” Ed called. “Get her!”

Ed and Al would chase her down and retrieve the watch, and Winry could stay behind, of course. There's no way they'd drag someone like her, who was not an alchemist and couldn't fight, into this mess. That is, until Al picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, the jolt from being lifted causing a couple drops of pee to leak into her panties. Clearly, her predicament was even worse than she thought, and going on a run was not going to help it in the slightest. “Hey, what do you think you're doing?!”

“It's not safe to leave you alone in a strange town,” Al explained. “Especially one with thieves.”

“Good thinking, Al,” his brother praised. “We'll keep you safe, Winry, don't worry!”

“I'm fine on my own! Put me down!” Winry already didn't appreciate being treated like a child, but when she was in serious danger, she really didn't want to be pulled along for a ride. But Al wasn't listening and there was no way to break free of his grasp, so the mechanic stopped struggling and focused her efforts on keeping her liquids in check. Maybe there wouldn't be a problem if she just concentrated on that.

It wasn't like she had a weak bladder or anything, she was actually pretty capable. All-nighters meant a lot of coffee with no breaks (and an empty bottle or two), she had the practice and strength for long holds. That meant, if she was desperate now and starting to worry about an accident, she had to really be holding a lot, there would be a mess if she wet herself now. Even if he was nice and polite, there was no way Al would appreciate Winry peeing on his shoulder and down his back. She had to be strong, just enough to catch this girl and return to the stores of Rush Valley.

Another thing about the younger Elric brother, his run was not very steady, so Winry was bouncing on the metal. Not enough to give her whiplash, but the rhythmic impacts just above her stomach was not making anything easier. A little lower and she surely would have lost it by now. Even then, every couple ripples brought her one step closer to bursting, usually accompanied by a dribble escaping to her underwear. It was a good thing her skirt had gravity covering at least that much, not that there was anyone behind her who could see.

“There she is,” Ed called from the front of the pack, and sure enough, that girl could be seen in the distance, still running. Ed clapped and slid to a halt with both hands hitting the rock floor, stone spiring on a straight path away from him, straight for the crook. But then, as the spikes reached her, she jumped inhumanly high, perfectly balancing on a point. Not that any of them were close enough to see it, but she smirked at their attempt and ran off further.

“She's fast, Brother.” Now that they were at a standstill, Al put Winry back on her feet. And while attention wasn't on her, she still resisted the urge to bounce on her heels, cross her legs, even grab under her skirt.

“Yeah, we don't stand a chance in speed, we need another way to catch her.” Ed looked at everything around them, all the mountains, canyons, and carved paths. A few seconds later, he had a devious smile plastered across his face, a sign this was a plan only an Elric would have. “I'm the fastest of us three, so I'll keep chasing her that way. You take that path and head her off, and we'll transmutate a trap. And take Winry with you.”

“When did I become a piece of carry-along luggage?!” Once again, without being asked, Al picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before running off the way his brother asked. Winry wasn't leaking anymore, but that's because there was nothing more to leak. Anything else came out, it'd be the full contents of her bladder, and she could only beg it would wait. No one could see her bottom half now, so she at least tempered the pressure by rubbing her thighs together. It didn't help the aching much, but if it kept the dam walls up, it was necessary. Al couldn't feel her, so he wouldn't notice her shaking as long as she kept quiet.

Even that silence was too much to ask for. She was careful not to let her feet kick Al's armor and make an echo ring, but her heavier breathing and grunts kept in her mouth added up. “Are you alright, Winry?”

She was hitting her limit, the waves of desperation ebbing at her strength, growing in frequency and intensity with each passing minute. And now Al was starting to catch on, Winry's condition would only get worse if she stayed the course, something different had to happen. At least it was only the more understanding brother she was stuck with. “Al, put me down now.” She sounded demanding, but she didn't have the luxury to be polite.

“O-okay.” He stopped suddenly and gently placed his friend on her feet again, at which point her body immediately contorted, knees together, bent over, and hands under her skirt. Screw modesty, this was necessity. “But we can't rest for long, Brother needs us ahe-” Al stopped as he saw Winry dancing in place in a lot of pain, and even if it was due to a sensation he hadn't felt in years, he still recognized it. “You need to...go?”

“D-don't worry about it,” she stammered. “You go catch up with Ed and catch that girl, just come back for me and I'll be fine.” That's all she needed, a few minutes of privacy and she'd be good. She knew the basic idea of how to do her business outdoors, even if the skill must be rusty when she never had reason to use it.

Al looked around at the homogeneous, red stone composition of every piece of scenery. If he left, it was actually pretty possible he wouldn't be able to find her again. It was not safe to leave his closest friend alone anywhere, but especially in this hot weather, where she'd be in danger of heatstroke. He couldn't feel the temperature, but Winry was sweating profusely. He hoped, for her sake, that bead of liquid falling down her inner leg was, in fact, sweat. “I really don't like the idea of leaving you alone in a strange place like this. There's a lot of demented people in the world,” he sadly added, recalling a painful experience from very recently.

Winry had always expected that helping attitude the Elrics shared would cause trouble, getting involved in danger, but she never expected it would keep Winry in a bathroom emergency. She didn't have the strength to argue further, if Al didn't want to leave, then so be it. “Then turn around, at least!” It seemed like he was panicking, but he looked away and kept his massive body still, providing as much cover as a girl could ever need. She'd take what she could get now, if she wasn't able to be alone during this, Al was probably the best one to be with her, she trusted him to make it acceptable. Not that Ed would be unworkable, but he didn't have that light emotional touch.

Without even the remote possibility of making it back, this was the moment, Winry needed to do this. “Okay, how do I do this again,” she whispered. She hadn't done this in so long, she didn't even remember why she would have before, and being at the point where it was mandatory was not helping recollection. Luckily undressing was simple with her clothing, that part of the process was obvious. Slowly and embarrassed, she slipped her left hand into her underwear to keep her bladder in check, while her right hand pulled the pink panties halfway down her thighs, the crotch stained and wet. She looked back up at Al, while bouncing in place, he was dutifully watching out for anything approaching.

This was the most privacy Winry was going to get, so she lifted her skirt up, tucking the hem into the waistband so she wouldn't have to deal with it falling as she squatted down, probably too far as her ankles almost touching the back of her thighs. In that makeshift toilet position, the mechanic simply couldn't hold it anymore, her bladder losing its grip and shooting out all its contents just as she moved her hand out of the way.

The stream, in its short distance to the ground, was incredibly powerful and violent, the nearly-clear urine hitting fast and only letting the sound of it crashing on rock last for a second before being replaced with water noises, like a faucet running hard in a filling sink. The mechanic moaned at the relief, she had held that one for way too long, and she had technically made it decently dry. That fact was somewhat impressive, considering she had held it through a good percentage of a long train ride, and the colorless pee rushing from her body indicating she had remained well-hydrated. The puddle was rapidly expanding, from under her rear to beneath her boots, starting to creep forward to Al's feet.

Winry wasn't even able to keep her eyes open as she lost herself in the bliss of release, as she gasped for breath and sighed. Mostly odorless, the only sense it was stimulating was the loud noise it was unendingly creating. And of course, that had to be a sense that Al had kept in the armor, so he was fully aware of every sound wave emanating from behind him. No one could see, not that his face could express it, but he was really nervous that such a private act from someone so close was going on right behind him. She didn't even care about her physical positioning now, it felt too good.

Over a minute later, Winry had nothing more to give, her body finally emptied all its contents on the rock below. With nothing to wipe with, she shook a little to loosen anything clinging, and stood straight again. She noticed her legs were sore from the weight put on them, something she should have considered before, automail engineering always calculating the stress put on limbs, and only considered a more efficient posture now. The benefit to having a clear thought process, she concluded, and pulled her panties back to where they belonged, the wet fabric making her a little uncomfortable. Finally, she readjusted her skirt, and her whole body was straightened out.

That's when Al spoke up and asked, “Are you done now, Winry?”

“Yeah, I'm done.” But it hit her that there was still a puddle of evidence at her feet she'd rather remain unseen. “But don't turn around! Let's just start walking.”

“Um...okay.” His metal body starting clanging as he moved again, Winry catching up soon. “But we should probably run if we want to meet up with Brother, we lost a lot of time.”

Honestly, for that brief moment, she had forgotten that's why Ed wasn't there, that they had split to do a job. “Fine then, I guess you'll have to carry me.” But with her body being flung in Al's grasp, her short bottoms might not be enough to cover her panties from a rogue skirt flip, already undesirable, but deathly important now. She'd need something larger on her waist, and she had been ready to remove her dark jacket due to the heat. “Just let me take my jacket off.” She pulled her arms through the sleeves and opened the front to slip it off, tying the long sleeves around her abdomen and turning the coat into a longer skirt, leaving a white tank top as her shirt. “And thanks for stopping for me, I don't know what I would have done otherwise,” she confessed as Al picked her up for the third time.

“W-well, of course,” he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his helmet with his left gauntlet. “It wouldn't have been good for me either if I didn't help. Let's go, and hope that didn't take too long.” Ed was probably improvising something now if they weren't in any position, so Al really needed to hurry as he bolted in the direction his brother ran, holding Winry tighter so she wouldn't bounce vigorously in his hold.


	2. The Bird's Bladder

The streets and buildings of Central passed the black car by as it drove through the city, one of its command posts the destination. Sitting in the passenger seat was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, in her full blue military uniform. “Are you sure about this, sir,” she asked to the driver, her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang, the same uniform with a higher rank adornment clothing his body.

“We don't have a choice, Lieutenant. If Fuhrer Bradley really is a homunculus, something must be done. And taking on the entire Amestrian government and military isn't something I can do on my own. I need the assistance of other high-ranking officers to stand a chance.” Mustang had a plan to overthrow the Fuhrer after the Elrics' adventures had revealed his secret as a homunculus, to free the country and take his position, but he needed help. That's why he was driving to Central Command, to meet with Lieutenant General Raven.

Hawkeye was silent for a few seconds, only the engine running to fill the void. Finally, she sighed sadly, and replied to the Colonel. “I know you and Brigadier General Hughes were close, but you don't need to go so far to avenge his death. You have others under your charge that you have to watch out for.”

“Hughes said that corruption was closing in, and it's starting from the top. I can't sit by while that happens, not when Hughes died to find it.” The car came to a halt as it parked on the curb in front of the gate, Mustang stepped out and Hawkeye followed, both slamming the door behind them. “Wait out here for my return, Lieutenant.”

That was a shock for Hawkeye to hear. “Sir, with all due respect, I'm coming with you.”

“No. Any number of things could happen to me while I'm in there, I need you somewhere else as a contingency. If I haven't returned in the hour, leave. And don't tell the Elrics about this, they'd do something stupid if they knew.”

Hawkeye closed her eyes and smiled. “Yes, they would, sir. Not unlike a certain Colonel. Very well, I'll stand guard.” She took position, standing at attention to the side of the entrance gate. Mustang began confidently walking through the open fence, until his subordinate stopped him with another statement. “Just remember, you don't need to protect me. I vowed to follow you, no matter the danger.”

Mustang didn't respond for a few seconds. “I know,” he eventually replied and resumed walking, more somberly this time. He disappeared from sight as the mechanical whirring of the elevator up to the building.

So now Hawkeye was alone, save for the common passerby that paid her no mind. She stood straight with her back to the wall, watching everything that crossed her sight, ready to respond to any threat. And while she had incredible focus, she had earned the nickname “Hawk's Eye”, she was also able to think about other things, at least until combat began. As such, she was dwelling on other matters.

Normally, she'd be contemplating the nature of her relationship with her superior officer. Not like that, it's just that the two had long history together, both of them occupied a large part of each other's self. Now that there an uprising coming that affected and would decide the fate of Amestris, it was only natural to be worried. And she was, Mustang would be on the front lines of the coming fight, any number of terrible things could happen to him.

But that's not what Hawkeye was thinking about now. Instead, her musings were occupied by a different dilemma, a physical, bodily one. The type that manifested and lingered just below her stomach, the kind that meant horrible things if she couldn't move. “Now I need to relieve myself,” she whispered, with a hint of disdain. Still, she stood perfectly upright with a blank face, keeping her discomfort to herself.

The Lieutenant was, unsurprisingly, incredibly good at holding her urine. She was trained and practiced, she was a sniper in the Ishvalan War, a job that necessitated laying perfectly still for very long periods of time. Not that it was mandatory for her to hold it, the duty came first so wetting herself was unavoidable sometimes, but she tried her best and it strengthened her bladder considerably. Even disregarding that larger than average capacity, she was military, she knew how to hide pain. A filling bladder would be nothing.

A filling bladder should be nothing. So why was Hawkeye's boot twitching against the concrete sidewalk? “How much am I holding,” she muttered again, cautious to keep her volume out of earshot. If it was bothering her, it couldn't be a negligible volume, she shouldn't be feeling it unless it was a substantial amount. She usually took her breaks at designated intervals before her body could bother her about it. This was bad.

“Keep it together, Riza. The Colonel said he'd return within the hour, surely you're capable of waiting that long.” Of course, one hour (plus the drive back) would be well within Hawkeye's ability, she just had to trust the Colonel's punctuality. Maybe it wouldn't be enjoyable, but that was the occupational hazard.

Still, no amount of reassurance changed the fact of the matter, which was that Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye needed to pee quite badly, so much so that her movements were starting to give her away, and she had nowhere to go. Right now, it was nothing more than a little foot twitching, but it would only get more obvious with time, she knew from past experience. It was easier to keep still in a horizontal position, when the sum of all drinks weren't pressing against the drain that would release them, but she couldn't very well lie down now.

For the time being, it felt like a cramp below her stomach, another feeling she was used to by now, uncomfortable and tempting Hawkeye to release it. Even with her legs pressed together, as standing at attention does, it was irritating. The thought briefly crossed her mind of using a hand to help, but she threw the idea away instantly. Her hands would stay firm at her side, where they could grab her gun at a moment's notice. She was an adult, she would remain stoic until a restroom was available in an hour or so.

\---------------

Well, at least an hour had gone by, and Hawkeye was still standing guard the same as before. And to say her condition had worsened would be a bit of an understatement. She was still standing tall, letting nothing show, but the pain inside was quite bad now. The worst her movements were getting was a little thigh-rubbing, which wasn't doing much to keep the pressure down.

Subtle movements were able to conceal themselves beneath the loose clothing she wore, but she had to consciously remain within that slim margin. Her pants were large, so little leg motions could work within the leg, and some shaking could be excused as wind. And Hawkeye was taking advantage of that, the only remotely secret thing she could do now.

“...This is getting a lot worse,” she mused as she continued to dance just that little bit. “What is taking the Colonel so long?” Mustang discussing a coup could very easily get him into hot water where he wasn't providing the fire, any number of horrible things could be happening to him inside that building. At any other time, the Lieutenant would be worried for her superior's safety, but now she was just irritated she was being kept from the bathroom.

It had to be closing in on red alert level, because she was no longer focused on holding, but instead how best to relieve herself now. Clearly, the best and most obvious option would be to enter the command center she was guarding, it wouldn't take long and it wasn't far, just a ride up the elevator, but there was the increasingly real chance that something bad had just happened inside those walls. If she entered, she might be subjected to the same thing.

She could use another building's toilet, but everything close to nearby was private residence, it would be an abuse of authority to forcibly enter for a stupid reason like that. Businesses were further away, to far to walk and she didn't have keys to the car, not that she would abandon her post (that far away) anyway. Hawkeye wasn't a diehard follower of orders, she would disobey if it was necessary, but she didn't consider this a suitable emergency, even if it was a type of emergency.

That left Hawkeye with one final option: not using an actual bathroom. Right across the street from where she was standing were dark alleys, that could work. But people were passing by it all the time, there was a high chance she'd be caught. On top of it being embarrassing, public urination was a crime, she'd be reported for sure. And she'd scold her dog Hayate for peeing where he wasn't supposed to, she wasn't a hypocrite.

“No! Why are you even considering this,” she reprimanded. “You are an adult and a member of the military, you will act accordingly and wait.” She had resolve, no doubt about that, but she was getting closer to her limits. Without even realizing it, she had pressed her legs tightly together, rhythmically standing on her toes, back to flat on her feet. It was incredible, she was trying so hard not to be obvious about how direly she needed to pee, it circled back around and became unmistakably clear. Now aware of it, she stood perfectly straight again, but the sweat forming on her face and the waves crashing in her bladder were sending a perfect message; unless she did something about this now, her hair wouldn't be the only thing yellow on her.

Just then, a large figure began approaching from the corner of her eye, so large that she knew it could only be one as she turned her head to look. Major Armstrong was walking towards the entrance to report for duty, nodding at Hawkeye as he passed. “Good day, Lieutenant.”

She tried, she really did, to salute the Major, but she couldn't move her arm up, like it was paralyzed. Even with his less than stellar people skills, Armstrong still picked up that something was off. “Is something bothering you, Lieutenant?”

This was it, do or die, Hawkeye had to do something if she wanted to avoid an accident. “Could you please stand in for me for a minute? I need a restroom break.”

“But of course! It is the duty of all officers to assist others in time of need...” He was probably going to continue his speech (while removing his shirt), so Hawkeye walked away stiffly, stepping onto the elevator and slamming the up button. The platform began ascending, thankfully with only Hawkeye on it, allowing her to finally give in and grab her crotch fully and openly. She pressed her legs together, not that they had been apart much for a while, had both hands between them, and bounced on either her heels or knees, one at a time.

Now she had to wait for the elevator to reach its apex, and she couldn't do anything but dance and hope it would be enough. And now that she was doing everything in her power to hold, it was really sending the message to her body that she was on the edge, because now her body was giving in. Spurts and leaks were dripping into her underwear, slowly but still happening. “Gotta hurry, need to pee, come on, reach the top already.”

Finally, the destination was reached, and Hawkeye tried her best to straighten herself out. She didn't entirely succeed, but the path to the Central Command building was pretty empty, so no one to see her. Unfortunately, the walk was also long, a lot longer than she remembered. She couldn't help it, she whimpered at the sight, but still trekked forward. The bushes, trees, and grass were really looking tempting, but she resisted and kept the front doors her destination.

Somehow, she made it to the building okay, but getting wetter. She wasn't even attempting to remain subtle any more, the full holding now necessary to not wet herself. Thankfully she knew this building's layout very well, a right turn as soon as she entered, women's restroom on the left, an open stall, and she locked the door behind her. If anyone saw and looked at her funny, she didn't notice in her haste.

Now, she just needed to pull her pants down, which would no doubt be the hardest part. She could see the toilet directly in front of her, she was only a foot away, but she couldn't do it yet. Both her hands shot from her crotch to the waist of her pants to remove them, fumbling with the clasp holding the dress bottom of her jacket on. She'd love to just lift it up and yank down her pants, but the belt was keeping both pieces up, so it needed to come down.

“This would be so much easier if the uniform was a miniskirt,” she growled. Her hands weren't shaking, she was a sniper after all, but she was still having a hard time amidst the distraction. Just then, she got it undone, but right that second, she lost it. Completely. Her bladder couldn't take the fullness any longer and began emptying its contents into her clothing. A new fire in her movements, she threw the dress to the floor behind her, pivoted to face the stall door, ripped her pants and no longer white panties to her ankles, and sat down before the free-flowing stream could do much damage.

All that was left was the incredibly loud sound of her little waterfall pouring into the toilet bowl, leaving Hawkeye's mouth agape as every ounce of pain left her body, leaving her panting from the effort of making it that far. As great as it felt, she only had one word to say in response. “Better...” There really wasn't anything else to say, that breathy statement said everything.

But she couldn't very well do nothing but wait as her release was hitting the minute mark, so now that she was free from the throes of relief, she started looking over the mess made before she got to the toilet. The little puddles on the floor were nothing to worry about, some toilet paper would take care of that, it was the substantial amount soaked into her pants that worried her. Her panties were soaked, that wasn't the article of clothes that were the problem. The pants were also wet between the legs to halfway down the thighs, the lighter blue color dyed a dark color, unmistakable what could have caused it. She probably couldn't get away with claiming a spilled drink was the cause, especially with some on the rear of the dress too.

Close to two minutes after it began, Hawkeye had nothing more to give, her pee lowering to a trickle before stopping completely. She grabbed a few squares of paper to wipe herself, and extras to clean everything else a little, when the roll ran out with only a little more in her hand. “This is all I get?” Not nearly enough to dry her clothes a little, she resigned it to the more immediate drops on the floor, pulled her still wet pants back up as she stood, and clasped her dress back on where it belonged. It wasn't comfortable, but if she had to be stuck in wet clothes, she wouldn't try to hide them like a kid, she'd stand and face the punishment.

Washing her hands and at least attempting a quick exterior drying with some paper towels, Hawkeye left the restroom and exited the building, beginning the long return walk to her post. Once again, she didn't notice if someone else saw her, not when she was briskly shuffling back to lessen the shame. The lot in front of Central Command was just as empty as the first time, as was the elevator, giving Hawkeye the chance to brush her hair with her hands to restore it from the slight disheveling it got in the earlier rush.

The platform was almost at the bottom, now the Lieutenant could see the Major where she left him, and he was talking with the Colonel, who it appeared returned while she was on leave. Both of them looked at the approaching elevator, their gazes meeting. “Where were you, Lieutenant,” Mustang asked.

“Sorry, sir,” Hawkeye replied in her usual professionalism, like she wasn't standing with a wet patch on her pants. “I asked the Major to cover for me while I took a latrine break.”

Mustang looked her over. “Appears that's the truth. We'll have to make an extra stop at your apartment to allow you to retrieve another uniform.”

“Thank you, sir.” It sounded just as normal as anything else she said, but she was thankful he was understanding.

The loud humming of the elevator increased, as it drew near carrying another passenger. Hawkeye didn't even notice it went back up. “Get in the car, Lieutenant. Before you're seen like this.” She nodded and slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind her just as the elevator's cargo exited, a low-ranking officer approaching Mustang while looking around. The two exchanged a few sentences, inaudible through the car door, ending with the Colonel being handed an envelope. He nodded and strolled to the driver's side, opening the door and sitting down. He tossed the envelope into his subordinate's lap. “He had a letter for you.”

She picked up the package and turned it in her hands to open it, but stopped. Whatever it was to worry about, it could wait until she had a clean uniform on.


	3. Let It All Out

Total darkness. Deep in the thick forest, even the moon's beams couldn't reach anyone on the ground. That was the plan, extinguish all light so the Homunculi, Pride and Gluttony, would be totally useless. Problem was, it left their target, Edward Elric, at the same level of uselessness. Thankfully, he had partners that could still fight; the heightened sense of Heinkel, a lion chimera, and one of the many princes of Xing, Ling Yao, currently sharing his body with the Homunculus Greed. They had the advantage, but the Homunculi were terrifying creatures, they could still turn the tides of battle.

That's why there were two more combatants charging in to assist the other humans, Ling's ninja bodyguards, Fu and his granddaughter Lan Fan. The young woman had just recovered from the process of attaching an automail arm after she lost hers in a fight against Wrath eight months ago. Automail surgery generally took years, and while Lan Fan had the determination to make it through faster like Edward before her, there's a limit to that speed. She hadn't fully healed yet, but back she went into the field to protect the young lord.

At the moment, Lan Fan was alone in the shadows of tree branches while her grandfather approached from a different direction to pin the enemy down. And she was in pain. Not just her shoulder trying to hold on to a new metal arm, though that was the primary suffering in terms of intensity. However, in her abdominal region, just below her stomach, was a duller ache, though still hurting. The ninja had to pee. Badly.

This wasn't the first time, of course not. She had gone through years of intense stealth training, she was a master of remaining hidden. Stopping to pee would not only slow her down, but would leave her defenseless for however long it took, as well as leaving a mark of her presence. Relieving herself was strictly out of the question. If she had to go, she was holding it until it was secure, no matter what. Wetting herself was not an option either, she would wait as long as it took without letting it affect her performance. Lan Fan was strong, Lan Fan was resolute, and Lan Fan was at her limit.

It would have been so much easier if she had gone to the bathroom before departing, she already had to by then, but punctuality was important. Ling was already in danger, time was of the essence, it would have been worse if they arrived a few minutes later. So for now, she just had to contain herself like an adult, even if she was 15. She'd just need to put a few Homunculi down, and then she could excuse herself behind a bush or a tree or something, anything.

She hit herself on the cheek (with her human hand) while holding her mask on with her automail. “Lan Fan, you are entrusted with the safety of the young lord. If you can't restrain your bodily functions, you're not worthy to this position. You will defend the Yao clan at any cost to yourself.” She could sense Gluttony's evil presence nearby, flailing around in blindness, with a similar aura mixed with Ling's jumping towards it. That was her cue to strike, as she drew the blade below the shoulder on her mechanical arm and waited for the precise second to jump, only after she was confident her very full bladder was secured.

Descending through the air with her arm in front of her, her acclimating eyes starting to see the fat Gluttony beneath her, her blade slicing through his flesh as her boots hit the dirt. The landing would look impressive even in full light, but she could tell she faltered, her ankles shook as she hit the ground. She should have had complete control over that, even with her center of gravity still adjusting, this was a bad sign. Only one blow had been landed, and she was already on a timer. They needed to win fast.

How did she let herself get into a fight in such a bad condition? This wasn't just a need to pee, this was pure, unceasing desperation. She could already feel her bladder filled to the brim, stretched out to near its capacity, probably unhealthily backing up to her kidneys. A lesser woman would have wet her pants long ago, but Lan Fan wouldn't let herself. Her underwear was still dry in an impressive display of self-control, but she was still human, it couldn't last forever. How badly she wanted to cross her legs, put a hand on her crotch, bounce in place, rip her pants down then and there, whatever would ease the pressure.

“Lan Fan,” Ling's voice called out. It was relieving to hear the young lord was alright, even with a Homunculus in his body. Just as Gluttony was recovering from the slice, Ling charged forward with his sword and cut the enemy down again. She didn't want to yet, she'd rather continue kneeling and ride out one of the many waves of desperation coursing through her at the moment, but she couldn't fail her prince. Against her better wishes, she leapt back into standing and cut Gluttony again, before jumping back into the safety of a nearby tree.

“Where are you? I can't smell you! I just want to eat yAUAGH,” the pitiful creature called out before being cut off by an explosion, which meant Fu had arrived and begun his assault. This meant Lan Fan had a few seconds to breathe and regain constitution, but it wasn't helping much. Being in a squatting position was not helping her resist the temptation to pee herself. At least she was alone right now, she could hold herself a little. Normally, she'd press her pants with her left hand to keep her dominant right available to throw a kunai, but with a weaponized left arm, it'd be a terrible idea, so right hand it was, as she rubbed her thighs together to aid in this fight.

This was bad. This was really, incredibly, impossibly, horribly bad. Lan Fan could tell by now, by the fact that the Homunculus had barely been injured by the attacks, there was no earthly way she could make it however long it would take to put Gluttony down, and that was without taking Pride on. She would have to pee very soon without any suitable place to do it. If this wasn't a dire situation, everywhere would be acceptable, which was only making her pressing desire worse.

Now, her mind was racing with any possible solutions. Squatting on a branch 10 feet above the ground, the thought certainly occurred to her to pull her pants down just enough and leak down. It'd be loud though, with the distance, heavy stream, and splashing, no way that could be hidden. Anything she could think of would cause noise, and even if she could suppress the volume, there was guaranteed to be a smell. She didn't drink enough to eliminate the odor for just this reason, and that just had to be the sense Gluttony was the most proficient in.

“I...I have to keep holding it,” the ninja whispered. This wasn't just losing honor or respect, if she stopped to use the bathroom as her body was begging her to do, she would be in serious danger. Even if she kept moving and wet herself, she'd have a traceable scent attached to her clothing, and her combat style of surprise and stealth would be entirely lost. But this wasn't just an inconvenience, she was literally on the verge of losing control, it wouldn't be possible to continue holding. Still, despite feeling she was about to burst, Lan Fan delicately removed her hand, already feeling the ramifications of having nothing to brace her bladder as a couple little drops leaking into her panties, indicating the storm would not be far behind.

The duty came first, so Lan Fan jumped from her perch and sliced Gluttony again, Ling carrying the combo with another cut. “Damn,” came a voice from the prince's body, but it wasn't his voice, which meant it had to be Greed. “You're quite the stud, having a fine woman like that hidden away!”

“What can I say, I'm full of surprises,” Ling's voice replied, as both retreated back into the darkness for another strike. Gluttony's various cries of pain echoed through the otherwise silent forest while Lan Fan hid behind a bush she wanted to do nothing more with than make it her toilet.

Her bladder was hurting her like a stab wound, and that was the most painful part of it to her. She was trained to cope with injury, she had cut off her own arm, the mere idea that a need to pee was not only distracting her, but worrying and scaring her, was pitiful. She knew she should be better than this, that a little urine shouldn't even be bothering her now. But she was still human, she couldn't last forever. She couldn't last any longer.

She had to reduce damage, finding the most efficient way to pee was the primary objective, holding it wasn't an option anymore, and her combat abilities would suffer if she continued to fight. She was already behind a bush low to the ground, her right hand was already on the waistband of her pants to pull them down. Her stealth gear was heavy, with plate armor, a long hood, and a mask to hide her face, but at least the bottom was just pants to remove.

Everything was silent, even Gluttony wasn't making any noise. “What is Edward doing to help,” she angrily wondered as her legs shuffled. She'd surely be noticed if she tried to go now, but she still pulled her pants down to her knees in preparation of the proper moment, leaving her black panties exposed if anyone could see. She wasn't ready to remove her underwear yet, for fear of not being able to control herself, but she was anxiously awaiting when she could. “Come on Fu, throw another bomb, make noise, give me some cover.”

The fact that there was still a thin cloth to cover her crotch did not mean much to her bladder, because a small, preparatory stream of pee trickled out and lightly splished on the brush below. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to force her bladder to stop, but it was tired and wouldn't obey. “Stop stop stop stop stop,” she quietly muttered, to no avail. And once she realized that, she yanked the panties down too, just to avoid soaking what she'd have to keep wearing.

She was peeing, she needed to and it was certainly good to take care of the urgent business, but she didn't want to be doing this yet. She bit her collar to muffle her own sounds, but it wasn't doing anything to the liquid noises, which sounded like a raging waterfall to her paranoid ears. The fact that it wasn't already a torrent was a testament to her iron will, but she'd rather it not even be the creek it was now. But her efforts weren't enough to stop it, so it continued with the hopes she'd succeed in containing the rest until it was safer.

Lan Fan was squatting behind a shrub, clothing out of the way, and peeing without being caught, this should have been perfect. But she knew, this was not the time no matter how it felt, it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed the little tinkling sound emanating from her position. She was pushing her exhausted muscles to close the flow, they obeyed just a little and slowed to a trickle, but refused to halt completely.

“Ooh, I can smell something!” Gluttony had to be referring to her, Lan Fan could smell herself too, that meant time was up. She hurriedly pulled her pants and underwear back up and ran, still unable to stop peeing past a few squirts. It was very bad that she had a scent on her as long as Gluttony was still standing, but there wasn't much she could do about that. She could ditch her panties to throw pursuers off her trail, but that'd only work if she could avoid wetting her pants, looking more impossible by the second. For now, she'd just have to accept this was yet another handicap.

Her panties were thoroughly wet, dripping down her legs, leaving her loose pants mostly untouched. Her whole outfit was black anyway, no one would see without precise lighting, but it was certainly still shameful. It wouldn't be the first time she'd wet her stealth gear, pushing to one's limits means failures, but she wasn't supposed to. The ninja just wanted the security to relieve herself fully so she could return to her sworn duty, the duty she should be worrying about now if her bodily needs weren't so imperative.

The sound of a heavy jump shot from not far away, and the aura of a Homunculus was fast approaching, even more evil this time. “I've got you now,” it shouted, a gravely undertone to the voice. Stepping in place out of desperation, Lan Fan wound her automail arm back, and punched Gluttony once he was close. Her fist just missed his face by an inch to the right, just as intended, her blade cutting his head as her arm flew past. As he was distracted by screaming in pain, Lan Fan ran.

Clearly ground level wasn't safe, but she didn't feel able to jump into a tree again. It was a difficult maneuver, and the feeling of a weight below her stomach, one about to explode with the pressure of a misconnected steam pipe, was not keeping her confident. Instead, she ran behind a tree far enough away, pressing her back flat against the trunk.

“Can't...can't hold it,” she panted. Her underwear was a dripping mess, spurts sliding down her legs into her boots, the wet patch on the crotch of her pants growing larger with each loss in control. Against her better judgments, she grabbed herself tight with her right hand, fighting not to put her automail in the same place, pressed her thighs together tight, and started bouncing. She couldn't help it anymore, dancing like a little girl, this was a necessity now.

She could hear Gluttony flailing around, but that was no longer Lan Fan's concern. She hooked her thumb of a shaking hand on the waist of her pants, ready to disrobe once more. “Please, someone give me an opening.” Her urethra was burning, the taste of emptiness lingering with full intention of completing it. Her tiny piddle had only made her desperate need to pee worse, with only a mildly relieved bladder to show for it.

Without warning, her support disappeared and she lost her balance backwards, about to fall on her ass with her mask falling off, Gluttony smacking it away before it hit the ground. As she tumbled, she could hear the Homunculus breathing, which meant he had probably eaten the tree, and now she was down at his mercy. Normally, she could do some fancy maneuver and escape, but she was surprised and not thinking straight. “I'm going to eat you,” the Homunculus exclaimed, reaching in to grab the ninja. At least no one would blame her if she wet herself while being eaten. Maybe she could escape his stomach like Ling did, however he did.

It felt like Gluttony was savoring the moment, scaring Lan Fan before swallowing her, and she was freaked out now. Death shouldn't paralyze her so much, this is what she was trained to face, but she was honestly terrified. And as such, now she started to have an accident, the warmth spreading through her pants, puddling in the dirt beneath her. Laying on the ground, it was making very little noise, just a little pattering against her clothing as she lost all hold over her bladder. While she was aware it was happening, there were a few too many other worries to think much of it.

Gluttony was leaning in, mouth probably agape since she couldn't see it, and Lan Fan accepted her fate. A defender of a prince of Xing was about to die while peeing herself. That's when a loud crunch above her, followed by Gluttony screaming for a solid few seconds before landing what sounded like far away. She had been so preoccupied she hadn't been sensing any chi, but she didn't need to check who arrived, because he asked, “Lan Fan, are you alright?”

She'd know that voice anywhere. “I'm sorry, young lord. I shouldn't have needed your assistance like that.” Now she was acting like she was trained to, after she had already lost and it didn't matter. But even after expressing shame for needing help, she still held her human hand out to be picked up to her feet.

“Don't be scared, sweetheart,” Greed's voice “comforted”. “You're a badass like me, we can take Gluttony down hard.”

The awkwardness caused by Ling's body being so crude made Lan Fan snap out of that trance and remember, she was still peeing. Standing in front of the prince, an ocean of urine, her urine, flooding her outfit and pooling beneath her boots. She could feel the warmth of hot pee pouring down, her now soaked pants clinging to her skin. Even without sight, there was no possible way anyone could mistake what happened to her. And without her mask to cover her face, she felt so exposed. “I'm sorry to ask this of you, young lord, but...could you please give me a minute?” It really sounded like she was about to cry.

Of course it was Greed who was listening. “Alright, fine. Finish pissing, and then that fat bastard's ours.” He sauntered away to somewhere, leaving his guard alone and hating herself. She couldn't bring herself to make any noise, instead opting to suffer with the only sound being the echoes of splashing. She didn't want to believe this could happen, but it was the truth, and she had to face her failure. Lan Fan, loyal bodyguard to Prince Ling Yao, wet herself.

She was utterly drenched, with almost no dry spot remaining on her pants by the time she finished. Not that she was surprised by her own bladder capacity, but it was mortifying that it had to all come out now. As the final clinging drops fell from her clothing, she clumsily stepped out of her own disgraceful puddle, shivering as the once tepid cascade turned freezing in the cold night air. She wanted to throw her pants away, discard the humiliation and bitter chill, but...she had been through enough already without stripping halfway. She'd rather risk hypothermia.

She reached her hand up to cover her face, shaking it first to dry it off as best as possible from the palm touching the ground as the puddle spread. Before she could even touch her head, something she didn't hear being thrown flew at her, and she grabbed it with impressive finesse. “I found your mask,” Greed called. Why did it always have to be Greed? “You should probably put it on. I'd want to after that.”

Not a very understanding or supportive Homunculus, but he did still return her mask. She did want to put it back on, so she flipped her hood back, showing her black hair tied back in a bun as she tied the mask back onto her face, pulling her hood back. She looked like a full ninja again, standing straight in full uniform. Except that the uniform was soaked.

“You all better now,” Greed asked. “Good. We've still got Homunculi to hunt. And take those clothes off once we've got privacy.” That made Lan Fan legitimately angry, using her prince's body to seduce her like that, but she had the weird, baseless feeling a sincere intent from Ling was buried somewhere. And she needed both of them for the fight, so she let it slide once. They both ran to where Greedling punted Gluttony prepared for a fight, though it would be an uncomfortable one for the ninja.


	4. May Showers

May Chang was barely waking up, eyes still hazy and thoughts still distant, but multiple concerns about her situation arose. First was her resting place, most certainly not a bed, it was cold, metal, and curved upwards all around her. She was thankfully small enough to fit without contorting her spine, but it wasn't comfortable. Next was that her head hurt, a lot more than just resting on metal would do. And, as she could conclude from the lighting, she was closed off in a prison of steel.

“Ow...how did I even get here?” Last thing she remembered was her and Scar in the sewers beneath Central, they fought chimeras, a bearded man...and then she woke up. In pain, in darkness, and a tickling feeling on her chest. She reached her right arm out to the source of the sensation, and was relieved to find it soft, furry, and a size she recognized. “Shao May, you're okay,” she cried, hugging her tiny panda.

“You brought her with you,” came a shout from outside, muffled through the barrier but still recognized by May. That kind of whiny shriek could only belong to the Fullmetal Alchemist that broke her heart.

Suddenly, anything unpleasant about May's own condition washed away, like a sandcastle in a tsunami, and her focus entirely shifted to anger at Edward. “Who said you had to come, you midget fake prince?!”

“Who are you calling a midget, you dwarf of an annoying girl?!”

“You're awake again,” another voice, much calmer than the others, spoke. But the source was weird, instead of coming from a direction, it seemed to be encompassing May from all angles. And it sounded familiar, too...

“Wait, are you that guy in the armor,” she possibly recognized.

“Well...kinda. Truth is...I am the armor. My name's Alphonse, I'm Edward's brother.” He scratched the back of his helmet in nervousness, which meant his armor shifted with the Xingese girl inside. That's when May really understood, the armor was hollow, and she was inside it. She couldn't fathom how that was possible, besides being haunted, and she panicked. Standing upright wherever she could, she climbed up the torso to the helmet for an escape route. Feeling her fleeing, Al reached up and held his head on. “No, please stay in there! It's not safe out here!”

Despite her strength, May couldn't escape the armor, and resigned herself to the imprisonment. There was very little sensory stimulation, so she had to pay attention for anything outside to entertain herself. That's when she could hear the sound of running water, probably a shower. Where was she? Certainly not beneath Central anymore.

Also pressing, possibly more so, was the feeling the sound of the shower's water crashing against the floor made May aware of. Depending on how long she had been unconscious for, it had been quite a number of hours since she last gone pee. And that bodily function's clock sounded its alarm, because she needed to go again. Not just “I should find a bathroom soon”, but as her nerves continued waking up, she began to realize it was more of a “Where's the closest bathroom, I need it now”.

Of course, she started considering what she could possibly do about this predicament, while pressing her right hand between her legs to hold herself, squeezing the crotch of her loose white pants and balling it in her fist. She was trapped, that much was unalterable truth, what could she possibly do with that severe handicap?

“Just don't think about it, May,” she whispered to herself. “You're only going to need it worse if you dwell on it longer. You're a proud member of the Chang clan, and you're 11, old enough to not wet yourself.” Despite the words of reassurance, she rocked side to side on her rear, ruffling her robe even more than the earlier combat already had. Shao May, concerned about the constant motion, retreated into her garment for security.

Lost in her struggle for bladder control, May completely forgot that there was a conversation happening outside. And the only reason she remembered was the sound of a door slamming open, a voice that sounded familiar from the fight beneath the city yelling something, and a scream from everyone in apparent horror.

Whoever intruded left quickly, leaving May a little more relaxed she wouldn't be caught, but still tense as to not have an accident. And the noise of the running shower was absolutely not helping, even the water being turned off didn't reduce her desperation. She was really starting to doubt herself, if she could hold long enough for Alphonse to let her free.

By no means a “dignified lady”, May had no qualms about relieving herself outside proper locations. She'd squatted behind shrubs, tinkled behind trees, and did her business in bottles, cups, and other containers. The sound of the shower that triggered her struggle had also given her an idea to get out of it; if there were showers, there was a chance there'd be a toilet as well. And if there wasn't...there were certainly drains that would do the trick.

It was at least worth a shot. With her right hand still squeezed between her thighs, May knocked on Al's side to ensure she got his attention. Immediately, before she could even get a word in, Al reprimanded her, rushing to hush his captive. “Please be quiet! Believe me, you don't want to be caught by these guys! I don't think you can take on a Homunculus...I'm sorry, I never asked for your name.”

Once it was very clear she wouldn't be let out, she flopped back into an awkward lying down position. “I'm May Chang from Xing, and I can take care of myself. I did better than you in that fight, actually! I was actually fighting those Homunculi while you were just standing there, clapping your hands!” Even in the face of peeing herself, May was feisty.

And she wasn't the only one, because Edward took the escalation and started yelling back. “At least I didn't get knocked out, you annoying little twerp!” If the two could see each other, they'd probably get into a fight, despite the circumstances. But there was a wall of metal between them that just so happened to be Alphonse, so the aggression stayed low.

Once he was sure there wouldn't be a brawl, Al continued talking to May. “Don't worry May, I promise we'll let you out once we're in the clear. To tell you the truth, we're captured too, and you'd probably get thrown in jail for illegal immigration if they found you.”

“Yeah, and I'm really not up to dealing with another Xingese alien in prison, because you're somehow not the first,” Ed grumbled. “So just stay there and shut up until we're out.”

“Don't mind him,” Al assured. “Brother's always grumpy. We'll try and hurry so you can leave as soon as you can.”

Peeing was now the last thing May wanted to do. She still needed it, incredibly so, but she had suddenly decided it was far safer in here. Not because of the threat of Homunculi, but to stay away from this brotherly relationship ready to turn violent any second. “This place sucks,” she muttered under her breath, repeating it like she needed it to keep her sanity, to the point she forgot why she wanted to escape only a minute before until she felt it move and leave the room. Which meant she missed her chance.

The motion of Al's armor, throwing the young girl around, bouncing her and causing her to hit the hard metal constantly, in what felt like the worst places of her body. Her crotch was protected, by both hands now and her legs crossed together so tight that blood flow past her wrists became limited, but it didn't do any good to her abdomen being hit. Every hit jolted her bladder hard, pushing her muscles to their limits as to not leak. She couldn't even do that, while she stayed on her back to not risk her bladder being hit, one good hit caused a few little spurts to fly into her panties.

That certainly caused a bit of a panic in May. If she couldn't contain all her urine, how long until she couldn't hold any of it? She physically couldn't hold herself any harder, her fingers digging in so hard it was just as painful as her bladder about to pop, so she started shifting her center of gravity, rocking herself. Not that it should do anything useful, biologically speaking, but she instinctively started it so the motion at least made her feel better. By a minuscule margin.

She had so little room to move, balancing the whole time on the thin strip between Al's legs, losing that stability was inevitability waiting in the wings. Her constant gyrations and tilting caused her to slide across the smooth material and her butt to fall into one of the leg holes. It wasn't quite wide enough for her whole body to slip down, her calves keeping her up along with the friction of her back against the steel, but she was in deep enough she couldn't free herself. She'd easily be able to in ordinary condition, but she could barely move now, stuck leaning back a little with opposing force pushing her neck forward. The only benefit was her posture, gravity was no longer forcing the weight of her stretched bladder on her urethra, which theoretically should have made things a little easier.

Of course, being an alchemist (alkahestry, to be more precise), May was a girl of logic and science, though not the studious example. And as such, she knew, theoretical means nothing against practical data, the recording of what actually happens. And what actually happened to her was another push, pee as desperate to force its way out of her as she was to keep it in, further wetting her underwear. Her hands were numb, so she couldn't feel if it was seeping through her pants, but from how much the pressure increased from the taste of relief, it had to be making her white clothes a little transparent by now.

“I...I can't...no more,” she strained, sounding like she was being choked. And it wasn't the only side effect to her surface-level health holding it for so long was having, she also felt cold and chills like a high fever. “H-how...so bad?” It wasn't anywhere close to this dire before she lost consciousness, little enough that adrenaline masked it completely. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth biting a hair braid that had fallen in front of it to resist screaming in agony, everything below her chest hurt, tiny drops sneaking out by the second, soaking her bottoms.

And the worst part, she couldn't do anything about it. She was a fighter, but martial arts wouldn't help. She couldn't spare a hand to pull out kunai, not that alkahestry would help in the slightest, and Shao May, having since exited the folds of her robe, was standing above her heart and looking at her with a sense of sympathy, unable to assist in a meaningful way. May hated it, she was incredibly skilled in a clash, but she was still constrained by the body of an 11 year old girl with its advantages and drawbacks.

She had long stopped noticing anything outside the armor, it could have been the entire world for all it meant to her. She didn't realize Al, and by extension Ed, had arrived at a destination, that they had been talking with two older men of some importance, that the brothers were about to leave and that they were stopped for one final point. But following that was something sure to get May's attention, a sword piercing the armor's lower torso, just millimeters too high to stab her leg.

For a single moment, the only thing that mattered was how close she was to dying. Unable to move, if whoever wielded that blade had aimed elsewhere, her life would have ended. That brief flash of lost focus was all it took, her muscles relaxed and they weren't going to tighten again. Her bladder wasted no time in jumping from squirting to full-out peeing, a torrent of urine thick as her body could handle pouring out. She heard it splattering as it gushed down into Al's foot, echoing off every surface, it sounded like a ringing bullet to her.

More limber with nothing to hold, May pulled herself out of the gap, sliding back into her previous balance, but she had already lost. This was a full-on accident, wetting her pants, peeing herself, she should have been long past disgracing herself like that. Though she had moved her hands out of the flow's way, they were wet from the start of the burst, but she didn't care. She grabbed Shao May and cradled him in her forearms, holding him close to her chest in a tight hug. “Oh, Shao May...what did I do?”

May had once again forgotten about the implications her presence had outside Alphonse, but he was not watertight. Perched on the interior of Al's crotch, some of her leak was trickling through gaps in the metal, looking very awkward from an exterior perspective. Edward noticed, “Al, what the hell are y-...May, are you alright in there?”

\---------------

As soon as the Elrics noticed something was up, Al rushed her into the closest bathroom, a men's room so he wouldn't look out of line, not that it mattered to May when the room was empty besides the two of them. Opening his chest plate, he let her into a stall without looking, and now she could hear him running a sink to clean himself off.

May was somberly sitting on a toilet, far too late, her soggy clothes laying on the floor. She could see now, her white panties were absolutely drenched everywhere but the waistband, and everything from the legs to the rear of her matched-color pants was the same story, to the point they were so close to being clear. If she was still wearing them, she'd have nothing private to hide. Even the back of her robe was a little wet, she was wearing nothing but a shirt.

She was taking toilet paper off the roll by the handful to wipe down her legs, bunching some of it to soak up excess from her clothes. She couldn't dry them off entirely or even close to enough to be presentable, which is why some of the squares were going to dry her tears. Shao May was standing atop the paper dispenser, looking at his master with sincere sorrow. May couldn't even talk to him, she felt so crushed and defeated.

In that abyss of depression, someone knocked on the stall door, trying to be light but a body of steel making it too loud. “May...are you going to be alright,” Al asked.

“Go away! I'm a failure, peeing myself like a little kid! You shouldn't have to worry about me!”

Al hesitated, but he did reply. “I'm not mad, May. I'm not that hard to clean. And I did keep you trapped inside me, so it's kind of my fault.”

May was surprised, given this boy was Edward's brother, it was a shock he was calm and willing to help. “...what do I do? I completely lost it, I can't be seen wearing this!”

“If you want, you can hand me your clothes. I can take care of them.”

She wasn't sure, handing over embarrassing evidence to someone she barely knew, especially when it contained her underwear, but she had the ability to sense the auras of living things. She could feel the humanity of the suit of armor, with nothing but kindness strongly radiating. Satisfied, she pushed her shoe against the pile of clothes and slid them under the door, leaving a trail of urine along their path.

May got to work cleaning up that mess, while outside the small room, she heard Al clap his hands loudly, and the room was filled with a bright blue light. She had barely even gotten started wiping up the liquid before something was draped over the door, her dressings. After wiping her hands so they were somewhat dry, she tossed the saturated paper into the toilet, flushing the large pile away and somehow not clogging the pipes. Too short to reach the door's peak height, she jumped up and pulled the garments down. She couldn't believe it, they were definitely her clothes, but they were dry as the Eastern Desert, pristine. “H-how did you...”

“Basic alchemy. I placed them over the sink and separated the water from the fabric. I did the same thing to my cloth. I wouldn't call it 'clean', but it's enough to get you back wherever you belong to properly wash them.”

May had no idea what to say. She degraded herself down so far, but there was no reprimand, no punishment, no mocking or laughing. She couldn't say anything, she redressed herself, pushed the stall door open, and leapt onto the unsuspecting Al, embracing him in the widest and happiest hug she had given in a very long time. “Thank you so much, Alphonse!” Wavering for reasons May didn't understand, the little panda eventually joined in. “And Shao May forgives you for kidnapping him!”

“I didn't kidnap your cat,” he jokingly retorted, and the two of them laughed. He put May down, but as she stood on her own feet again, she started wobbling, Al grabbing her just before she fell. “Are you alright now?”

“Yeah, just forgot I took a hit to the head before. I haven't stood up in awhile.”

“We know a doctor, we can take you to him, in case you have a concussion.” He opened up the front of his torso and gently placed the young girl inside. “Just rest, I'll take care of you.” The door closed, and in the darkness, May drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
